La plus belle fleur de la rivière
by Melior
Summary: Réponse au défi n 37 du Poney Fringant. Comment Tom Bombadil et Baie d'Or se rencontrèrent.


_DISCLAIMER : Tom Bombadil et Baie d'Or ainsi que la Vieille Forêt appartiennent à Tolkien. Je n'ai aucun droit là-dessus ! _

* * *

**La plus belle fleur de la rivière**

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel quand Tom atteignit la vallée de Tournesaules. Il était d'humeur fort guilleret ce soir-là, une chose assez inhabituelle. Oh, il n'était pas d'humeur maussade le reste du temps, loin de là ! Il était toujours ainsi : joyeux, guilleret, prompt à chanter, le tout d'un pas léger !

Mais le soir, la forêt s'endormait et il avait pour habitude de tempérer ses ardeurs pour respecter le sommeil de celle sur laquelle il veillait depuis longtemps. Chaque nuit, il aimait se promener avec le chant de la rivière et le murmure des étoiles pour seule compagnie.

Aujourd'hui, il avait osé s'aventurer jusqu'aux ruines des Galgals. C'était une mauvaise chose, il le savait ! Il l'avait toujours dit aux rares visiteurs qui avaient croisé son chemin. Il valait toujours mieux rester sur l'herbe verte. Seuls ceux dotés d'un cœur vaillant pouvaient tenter la chance en allant se frotter aux vieilles pierres et aux aux Êtres froids, comme lui. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une activité qu'il chérissait.

Aussi, ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer haut et fort sa joie de retrouver sa chère forêt.

« _Sous les racines,_  
_Je dors avec joie._  
_Sur les branches,_  
_Je ris avec émoi._  
_Dans la rivière,_  
_Je danse avec toi !_ »

Ces deux derniers verts le surprirent. Il avait chanté comme s'il souhaitait adresser ces mots à quelqu'un de particulier. Pourtant, à part l'herbe, les arbres et les animaux nocturnes, il n'y avait personne !

Mais ses dons étaient immenses, parfois ils dépassaient sa conscience et révélaient des choses qu'il ne découvrait que quelques secondes après.

Aussi, ce fut avec surprise qu'au détour d'un vieux saule, il aperçut une jeune fille. Il se figea, frappé par cette vision.

Elle était radieuse comme une elfe, avec de longs cheveux dorés qu'elle coiffait avec un peigne de roseau. Elle portait une robe de couleur argentée luisant sous la lumière de la lune, et des nénuphars s'épanouissaient dans l'eau autour du rocher sur lequel elle était assise.

Tom la regarda un long moment, subjugué par tant de beauté. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Pourtant, il était persuadé de connaître chaque habitant de cette forêt, qu'ils habitent sous la terre ou au-dessus !

La rivière avait-elle laissé s'épanouir une nouvelle fleur d'une beauté incomparable ce soir ? En cet instant, Tom comprit pourquoi il avait chanté ainsi. Son esprit avait effleuré celui de cette fragile créature peu avant qu'il la découvre. Et maintenant ? Que faire ?

Lui, Tom Bombadil, maître de la Vieille Forêt, l'ignorait. Il mourrait d'envie d'approcher, de la charmer par ses poèmes et danser avec elle. Mais il craignait qu'elle disparaisse. Elle semblait si belle, si fragile ! Jamais il n'oserait tenter sa chance pour cueillir cette fleur de la rivière.

Non, il allait faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui. Décidé, il fit volte-face et se prépara à partir, quand un craquement résonna. Le silence se fit dans la clairière. Tom reconnut brusquement l'endroit où il se trouvait : la clairière du Vieux Saule !

Inquiet, il se retourna. La belle dame avait disparu de son rocher. Oubliant ses peurs et ses doutes, il quitta prestement sa cachette et s'avança près du rocher. Il n'y avait nulle trace de pas alentour, mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. S'il s'agissait d'une elfe, elle avait le pied léger.

Bombadil ferma les yeux et ouvrit grand les bras, ouvrant son esprit à la forêt. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit la présence de sa chère amie. Son esprit fantaisiste la comparait souvent à une femme à la fois vieille et jeune, solide et fragile, à l'esprit sage et pourtant vif. Une puissante odeur envahit ses narines. C'était l'odeur d'une végétation vivace, arômes épicés profonds, enivrants. Il y avait d'autres parfums aussi : la sève des arbres, l'odeur des champignons roussis, la pierre humide, la brume matinale, le feu de bois par une nuit d'hiver, et d'autres choses encore.

« _Que veux-tu ? _» demanda la forêt. Elle semblait un peu plus lente à parler que d'habitude. Évidemment, il faisait nuit. Il venait de la réveiller ! Il n'aurait jamais osé cela en temps normal. Mais il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une chose maintenant : la dame de la rivière. Il devait la retrouver !

« Je cherche une belle dame aux cheveux d'or. Je soupçonne ce vieil homme-saule d'avoir fait des siennes. Peux-tu m'aider ? »

La forêt ne répondit d'abord rien. Tom faillit s'impatienter, mais s'en abstint. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on s'adressait à une vieille amie, surtout quand on troublait son sommeil !

« _Tes doutes sont justifiés, la rivière affirme que sa plus jeune et jolie fleur lui a été prise. Hâte-toi ! _»

Tom n'attendit pas la fin pour se remettre à courir. Vite, il se mit à arpenter le sentier en longeant la rivière. L'eau semblait couler bien plus vite que d'habitude, comme si l'onde partageait ses peurs et l'encourageait à courir plus vite.

Bientôt, il atteignit la clairière. Il aperçut tout de suite la chevelure dorée de la belle inconnue. Elle se tenait allongée dans l'herbe. Un quelconque voyageur aurait vu là une scène des plus innocentes : celle d'une elfe se reposant à l'ombre d'un arbre. Mais pas Tom Bombadil. Lui savait de quoi il en retournait.

Il vit les branches du saule qui s'agitaient avec une lenteur anormale, comme des doigts exécutant une danse hypnotique.

Sans attendre, il sautilla jusqu'à l'arbre et, du bout de son bâton, se mit à taper sur les racines en criant : « Holà ! Vieil Homme-Saule ! Veux-tu bien arrêter ! Tu ne devrais pas être éveillé. Mange de la terre ! Creuse profond ! Bois de l'eau ! Dors ! Bombadil parle ! »

Le Grand Saule émit un craquement, puis ses racines se rétractèrent, comme un élève écartant ses mains de la règle d'un professeur mécontent.

L'air devint plus respirable. Tom entendit la rivière se calmer, son chant se fit plus doux.

Il vit alors la jolie elfe ouvrit les yeux et se redresser en étirant gracieusement ses bras fins. Elle se figea en apercevant Tom, puis sourit.

« Iarwain Ben-adar ! Enfin, je vous rencontre », dit-elle d'une voix douce et cristalline.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Cette douce et belle créature connaissait son nom de Maíar ? Surmontant sa surprise, il s'inclina devant elle avec son sourire le plus jovial aux lèvres.

« Bien le bonsoir, charmante dame. Aurais-je déjà eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer ? »

La jeune dame rit, un rire mélodieux qui évoquait le chant des oiseaux. En l'entendant rire, Tom sentit ses doutes s'envoler. Il se sentait maintenant plus heureux et enjoué que jamais !

« Je suis Baie d'Or, la fille de la dame de la rivière Tournesaules. »

« Baie d'Or ! Quel joli nom pour une jolie fleur de la rivière ! » s'écria Tom en sautillant.

Il lui tendit alors la main pour l'aider à se redresser. À l'instant où les doigts de Baie d'Or touchèrent sa peau, leurs deux esprits se mirent à se parler. Tom eut l'impression de plonger dans la rivière. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à parcourir les étendues d'herbe et de mousse, gratter sous les racines et caresser l'écorce des arbres, il apprit le secret de l'eau, la mélodie de l'onde, la lumière de la rosée et la danse des roseaux. Baie d'Or découvrir le cœur profond de la forêt, sa sagesse, mais aussi ses secrets. Elle comprit alors pourquoi sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se tenir à l'écart de cet endroit. Le vieux saule pleureur en était la cause. Tom venait de la sauver.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux rieurs de Tom Bombadil, elle serra plus fort sa main entre ses doigts. Leurs destins étaient désormais liés. Jamais elle ne le quitterait. Il était son âme-sœur. Tous deux étaient liés comme les deux éléments d'un grand tout, à l'image de la rivière traversant la forêt.

Et plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient.


End file.
